


Shouldn't be a good in goodbye

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Norribeth, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: An alternate ending to Elizabeth and James's kiss in AWE.





	Shouldn't be a good in goodbye

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

_If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss_

_If I never had you, I know that I..._

_I still would have mourned you_

_I would have missed your smile_

**Shouldn't be a good in goodbye-Jason Walker**

Commodore Norrington held Elizabeth by the arm, bringing her to him, kissing her and Elizabeth's eyes widened. His chest was pressed against hers, and that kiss was unlike any she'd ever had, even with Will. The kiss was urgent, as they were running out of time, and in the sweet and sour taste of that goodbye, there was passion.

James kissed her, showing his love for her and how much he would miss her when he stayed behind, but for her, he would give her his time. He didn't regret anything, even if it was his end, because it was for Elizabeth, the love unrequited of his life. He would have regretted if he had never met her, seen her beautiful smile, kissed her...

James's lips moved steadily against hers, but with love and, to his surprise, Elizabeth began to move her lips too, but then he pushed her lightly by the arm he was holding, to push them away from him.

"Elizabeth, I know a goodbye shouldn't feel good, but I'm happy, with the moments I had with you and, that this is for a good reason, you." He murmured with a smile, and she stared at him in shock.

In the middle of the protests of Davy Jones's henchmen and the rain, she stared into James' serious eyes, thinking she couldn't leave him, she'd be risking her life and her crew's, but he had always been there for her, always wanting to help her, even when she didn't need it. And she realized that despite the complicated situation with Will, she was in love with James and would make her choice now.

"No James, I won't leave you, I won't say goodbye to you!" She murmured decisively as he started to push her toward the rope, but she grabbed his arm, holding onto it.

"Please Elizabeth!" He begged her in a tone she had never heard while her crew began to cross the rope toward the other ship.

Elizabeth struggled with him not to let go as he pushed her to one of the ropes, but the enemy was already very close and so he had to shoot the rope, knocking the eastern crew into the sea, to swim to their destination and so he grabbed Elizabeth, who was still gripping his arm and throwing himself into the sea with her.

They both felt the icy water and the waves caused by the ship trying drown them, but together they began to swim as fast as they could away from the Flying Dutchman, until they reached the other ship.

When one of the crew threw a rope and James and Elizabeth were reached it, James fell on the deck floor with Elizabeth on top of him, both coughing the salt water, their clothes wet and James, incredulous, raised a hand to Elizabeth's wet hair, brushing it away to her other shoulder gently and she offered him a small and shy smile, still over his chest.

"You're crazy, Elizabeth, crazy..." He murmured, shaking his head and then sitting with her over his legs.

"I couldn't let our destinies parallel, James..." She told him softly, reaching up and touching his dark brown hair, without the white wig, seeing him tremble at her touch and then he laughed, opening a beautiful smile and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was calmer and more sensual, for both were safe, for now, and James parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss as he held her waist, caressing her and making her tremble. Elizabeth's tongue found his, as the young woman raised a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating as fast as hers.

And for now, they felt more relaxed, for they knew they would be together when the final battle time came and they broke off the kiss to breathe and Elizabeth pressed her forehead to his, smiling at the feel of his arms enveloping her, shielding her from the cold wind from the sea.


End file.
